Pete Mabel
He is married to Jane Mabel and is the nephew of Daisy who is an accountant. Early Life Born to Daisy brother Malcolm and his wife Charlotte in London, Pete came from a mixed background with his dad black and mother white. He grew up in a Christian environment but soon enough his father and mother began to argue constantly. So much so that the parents soon ended up giving Pete to Daisy for her to look after in Grasmere Valley. The parents ended up splitting up and neither of them claim Pete back leaving Daisy to raise Pete in a Godly way. Pete meet Jane his future wife while at a Christian Camp which among the leaders is none other than Daisy. Daisy was instrumental with setting the two up and she would be greatly involved in their relationship. Jane and Pete when they were in their twenties they get married and move in with Daisy while they try to get on their feet. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He tried his best during the first tale to restrain his aunt who is under the believe that Gary Robinson, the new pastor, is a adultery and communist. Despite this she doesn't listen and he along with his wife he went to see the Robinson family and they supported them during their introduction at the Annual Picnic. Daisy does picket the event but soon she realises how her ideas of Gary were completely wrong. He does not appear in any other tale and it appears from Volume 4 he has left Grasmere Valley with his wife due to managing to find a house to live on their own. Volume 3 Pete and Jane end up moving from Grasmere Valley at the end of Volume 3 wanting to start a family with Pete in their own house. Volume 14 Jane returns to Grasmere Valley in Volume 14 when it is revealed she was raped by Edward Morley Junior and she was pregnant with the baby. However when this news is revealed to Carla, Jane says she hadn't told anyone, including Pete and Daisy. Pete not being able to have children, he would soon know the child is not his. Jane wants to kepp the child as she believes in the sanctity of life but is scared with Edward Morley family connections that they may try and get rid of the child. Pete eventually finds out through Jane what was going on. Pete while devastated with what had happened and his man hood may by very cruel people been under attack, he sticks by his wife Jane as both want to keep the unborn child and the child as their own despite what had happened. The Morley family not wanting a hint of scandal from what Edward Morley Junior did, try to change the laws of abortion which they managed to do in order to abort the child. When she is in labour, Simon Logan managed to direct Jane to their made abortion facility to have the child, Nia Mabel. There Edward Morley Junior , Edward Morley Senior , Victoria Morley and Ladonna Palmer are all there to determinate the child's life after she is born. However this was stopped just before Ladonna could kill the child and the baby was saved. Volume 15 After Nia is born, Pete and Jane with the new baby move back in with Daisy as they don't have enough funds and want to be back in Grasmere Valley ear Daisy. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #18 Tale of Captain Poulet Jane and Pete are having a meal at La Vista restaurant when a rat wearing clothes is found in the restaurant much to their horror as they jumped up on the table in fear. The rat planted by Captain Poulet allowed for him to take over the La Vista restaurant from The William Brothers.